Black Parade
by XxGuylinerxX
Summary: Hi, so this is a story bout my OC Harley Sinn and her adventures with her friends in the Homicide Crew. This is my first story, so please be nice to me.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, im XxGuylinerxX and this is my furst storie on here, I want to give spechal thanx to my best frend for enspireing me to make dis story. It's about my oc Harley Sinn and her aventures with her freinds, this is my first stori so pls be nice to me.

Hi, my nane is Nurse Harleen Sinnsel Guyliner MCR Agony Suicide Slip'knot Sinn, but every1 just calls me Harley Sinn. I am 16 years old an im also a werewolf. I have raven black hair, with p!nk dipdie that i have in pigtails. I have a really hot body, cos I work out a lot and everyone finds me relly hot. I wear a blavk crop top with ripped black leggings and a MCR chokah, and I carry round a baeball bat cos I have vilrnt tendacies.

Me and my freind June Night- whos called Fugly Madam, cos shes hella ugly- were sitting in my roohm listening to MCR togeyh we're both relly big fans and we wanna go to a concert togeyhah. Fugly used her magic powers (she's a witch and went to Hogwars an everythin) to turn the musik up and i start to play my electik geetar really good. We jammed out togeyha until she had to go home to cut her wrists.

I was by myself so I started cuting my wrists to. Then i went to bed -which is in a cave, becuz it's more e-mo- and I started 2 cry about how sad my life is.

I got relly angry so i took out my baseball and decidd to go kill people with it. I met up with my frends: The Crier (he's relly hot and totally loves me), Deadshit, Razorblade, Fugly Madam, Colonel Didgeridoo, and Matching Crocs. Tigetherr were the Homicide Crew.

AN: Next chapter well get too see the Homicide Crew in action. I hope you guys engoyed!

#HomicideCrew


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And heres chapta 2 where the Homicide Crew go on a rampaige. Also thx for the reviews, it made me rlly happi to know u liked my storie. I hope u enjoy.

I walked with my Crew down the street, Deadshit shot a thew persons on the way, and I clung onto the Crier's arm.  
He's really hot with eyeliner blak hair and gween streaks in it. He wears blac eyeliner and has really pretty red eyes. He's has deprezzon so he cuts his rists. He's also a werewolf like me, and he's my alpha male. He was crying so sum of his eyeliner dribbled down his faze but it's okay cos he looked really hot.  
I saw this gurl in the stwet and she was really ugly so I sed "I'm going to kill her!" Crier nodded enfewseespasticly and I went over to the girl. I said to her, "Ur really ugly!" And then I hit her with my bat.  
Her head went flying off cos I'm so stwong.  
"Oh Harley Sinn!" The Crier sed to me, "Youre so pretty and strong!"  
I said, "Yes I am Crier! Don't you like that, luv?"  
The Crier nodded.  
Deadshit suddenry spoke up, "Hey, I think the popo is cummin." We all tuwned round to see the flaqing lights of the police.  
"Oh no!" I said.  
Colonel Didgeridoo took out his digerydoo, he sed, "You mates run, I'll distract em!"  
We all nods and ran away cos he was so brave.  
I saw the popo suwwond Colonel Didgeridoo so I decidd it was time to turn into a wearwolf.  
I used my powers and became a black wolf with pink steaks, I holed at the moon and then attacked the pipo.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: heres chaptar 3 where Harley Sinn is a badasss. Hops u Enjoy reading. Don't still dese lyrics cos I wrote them.

I bit into the popos nec and blud went everywhere, it went on my fur so I kild more, cos I was angwee.  
All the popo died and I turned back to huwoman, everyone came up to me and were rellt prword of how cool I was. "Wow!" Dey all sed, "we shoukd go to a MCR concert to celebrat!"  
We all went to the concert, and I got out my electrok gutar, MCR fout I was really good so they sed I coukd cum on stage with them. But I didn't wanna perform without my Crew, so I inviteed them up on staydeg with me.  
The Crier was on electricatity guetar too, Deadshit was on keebord, Razorblade was Hatsoonay Mee-q, Fugly Madam was the poll-dancah, Colonel Didgeridoo plaid the digderydoo and Matching Crocs was on the drum.  
I started singing: "I fell blud in my body,  
My bwain is in my hed,  
Water is wet,  
But the fire burns In flaques of my payn!

Homicide! Homicide! You will all die! Homicide Homicide, you are all dead!" My playimg was so good, MCR died of amazment.  
The Crier sanf the next verse: "Spiders in my fwot,  
The skin wripeed of my bones,  
I cut my mouth,  
Cos the waterfull crashes in my sad'ness!

Homicide! Homicide! You will all die! Homicide Homicide, you are all dead!" The Criers voce was soo seqsy that the audience diyed. I invited everyone round 4 a sleepover 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the nice reviews! I'm gonna try and pay more attention to my spelling now so u guys can read it. I hope u enjoy this chapter where evry1 has a sleep over.

Everyone came to my house. I live in a big, em-o mansion with skulls on the walls. The skulls are the heads of people I've killed. I lead everyone inside the house and they all whooed over how nice the insides are. The walls are blood red with a black carpet, I have lots of medical digrams on the walls cos I'm a Nurse.

"Your house is really nice!" Colonel Didgeridoo told me, I smiled in pleasedness.

"Thank you!" I said, "Do you guys wanna come to my room? We can do stuff."

Everyone nodded and I led the way upstairs to where my bedroom was, they all awed at my em-o bed. The Crier seemed impressed, "I like ur bed," he said to me, "It's really em-o."

"Thanks," I said. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, I could see it on his depressed face. "Do you wanna, kiss?"

He nodded and we kissed. His mouth tasted like tears and blud. We broke apart and he looked at me, "You kiss good."

I smild. "Alright evry1, let's have a party!"


End file.
